cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanitarium (1st)
Sanitarium is a small white-team alliance that was founded on March 28, 2010 by memoryproblems. Sanitarium was based primarily on the white team, however nations from all colors were welcomed to apply without any obligation to move to the white team if accepted. Sanitarium was named after the song Welcome Home (Sanitarium) by Metallica, which was also the inspiration for the Sanitarium motto, Welcome to where time stands still. Constitution Sanitarium was governed by a set of documents which all members of Sanitarium were expected to live by and uphold. These three documents made up the foundation of Sanitarium legislation, and were known as the Constitution of Sanitarium, the Sanitarium Manifesto of the Government, and the Sanitarium Manifesto of the Membership. Together, these documents laid out Sanitariums government and its functions, as well as the rights and obligations of Sanitarium Members. History Sanitarium was formed on March, 28 2010 by memoryproblems as a blue team alliance, and signed its first treaty, a protectorate agreement with The Phoenix Federation shortly afterwards. On July 25, 2010, Sanitarium moved from the blue team to the white team. On January 26, 2011, Sanitarium entered the Doom House-NPO War in defense of their allies in The Phoenix Federation, attacking Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism. Sanitarium fought in this war until a coalition-wide peace agreement had been negotiated and approved, and exited the war on May 2, 2011. On May 31, 2011, Sanitarium merged into The Phoenix Federation, after existing for 14 months and 3 days. Sanitarium Announcements Every announcement made on behalf of Sanitarium was titled using a lyric from a Metallica song, paying homage to the inspriation of the alliance's name. Below is a list of all announcements made on behalf of Sanitarium, and the lyrics used as their title. 1. Welcome to Where time stands still - Declaration of Existence http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=83345 Lyric from "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)", on the album "Master of Puppets". 2. Open mind for a different view - PIAT with Octava Orden. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=84127 Lyric from "Nothing Else Matters", on the album "Metallica". 3. Pay no mind to the distant thunder - ODAP with Celtic Kings. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=87499 Lyric from "No Leaf Clover", on the album "S&M". 4. Lay beside me, tell me what I've done - ODAP with Paragon http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=89120 Lyric from "The Unforgiven II", on the album "Reload". 5. Where I lay my head is home - Announcement of move to the white team. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=89653 Lyric from "Whever I May Roam", on the album "Metallica". 6. It tears me and I bleed - PIAT with the Blood Brothers http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=90885 Lyric from "Bleeding Me", on the album "Load". 7. I am the snake, tempting, that bite to take. - ODAP with The People's Community http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=93303 Lyric from "Devil's Dance", on the album "ReLoad". 8. Fight the thing that should not be. - Declaration of War against GOONS. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=97814 Lyric from "The Thing That Should Not Be", on the album "Master of Puppets". 9. Moon is full, never seems to change. - Announcement of Sanitarium's 1 year anniversary. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=100439 Lyric from "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)", on the album "Master of Puppets". 10. Kill is such a friendly word - Announcement of merging into The Phoenix Federation. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=102274 Lyric from "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)", on the album "Master of Puppets". Government History Below is the positions of the Sanitarium government and all individuals who held those positions during Sanitarium's existence. Those in bold were holding that position at the time of Sanitarium merging into The Phoenix Federation. Treaty History Sanitarium signed treaties with a number of alliances throughout its history, below is a history of Sanitarium's treaties. War Involvement Throughout its existence, Sanitarium only participated in one war, the Doom House-NPO War. In this war, Sanitarium was among the first to enter following the pre-emption attacks against the New Pacific Order by the alliances of Doom House Accords. Sanitarium entered on the night of January 26, 2011, activating its treaty with The Phoenix Federation and declaring war on the Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism, and fought until a coalition-wide peace agreement had been negotiated and finalized. While statistically one of the smallest alliances involved in the war, Sanitarium fought valiantly, and at several points had the most offensive wars per member of any alliance in their coalition. When Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism released the first draft of the reparations they wanted from the war, the reps requested from Sanitarium were the highest monetary reps per capita of any alliance in the NPO coalition. Sanitarium War Involvement 1 - Denotes very limited involvement without a posted Declaration of War. Category:Sanitarium Category:Merged alliances